deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
The Modern Times and the War on Terror
The Modern Times is the present day of the Deadly Alliance Universe. This is the beginning of the end for the Paranormal Division's golden age. 'After the Cold War' 1991 A.D., U.S.-Western Allies joint group has unveiled the International Missile Shield program goes live under the association of IAEA (International Atomic Energy Agency) of the UN. The whole world celebrates the end of Cold War. The stage is set when the Soviet Union has dissolved the crisis, leaving her states into independency of its own. The Cold War maybe over but the crisis is just the beginning. The Yugoslavian War has broken out by violence and human rights violations. Meanwhile, the Paranormal Division and CIA’s Tactical Advance Special Kombat Force went gone into their own separate way. OLMN has re-opened Delta City after a long constructions and re-constructions of city’s skylines and adding the new sites such as shopping mall, expanded commercial district and residential areas and industrial area has moved to the outskirt of the island. On May 1996, the German government established a secret paranormal military base in the heart of Black Forest when they discovers a strange huge crystal was uncovered by Dr. Charles Lightson. But when the Universal Consolidated Vought heard the news of their discovery of the Crystal and plans to use for their new military profits, but it didn’t go well for business. Instead, they found the alternative way to regain control of the Company is the G.E.A.R Program, led by Dr. Kyle McNamara. On 1997, the rival of Drax-con Megacorporation known as Duo Foundation and their 10 corporation divisions: White Falcon corporation of North America; Tetsusai Zaibatsu of Japan and Korea; Kariston Industries of Scandinavia; Nirvana Dyne of China; ZhenDyne of Asia; Poseidon Titanium of South America; Anansi Diamond Foundation of Africa; Lebius Company of the U.K.; Shadani Mo-tor Petroleum of Middle East and Olivetess Enterprise of Europe; they began to rival the Megacorporation and the start their own personal Corporate Warfare, making themselves into espionage, sabotage, blackmailing and selling the weapons to their supporters and well-known military factions across the world. On August 1999, Dr. Lightson and his Paranormal Division learned that the new age and the Ancient and Old Gods will return in December 21, 2012. Having the Crystal in possession, they also learned that it was the source of the outcome of their discovery and starting to search for the solution. However, when the founder, Dr. Charles Lightson, is demoted to as the Head of Science and Paranormal Division and replaced by serious man who wants to study the Crystal so bad and hunting down one evil organization for proof of their existence; even worse, the alien invasion. 'The Coming of the Sanctuary of Evil' At the same day, the evil Secret Society called “the Sanctuary of Evil”, a little known for a underground criminal coalition but very well known to its secret societies. 10 faction leaders were the founders: General Wolfgang of the Warlords, Don Devlon of the Black Arms Mafia, Tim Spiral AKA “The Devil” of the Vandalz, Chairman Leone Capellon of the Kingpins, Emperor Shen-Yu the Imperial cult leader of Imperial 69, Professor Kessler, a brilliant scientist of the Ultra Science, Emperor Zorgan of the Syndrome Invaders, the Dark Lord Dragonknight Valefor of the Order of the Black Dragon, the most powerful demonic lord of all cult, occult and sect, Eidolon LaVey of the Brotherhood of Chaos and King Khrangistok, the rebellious leader of international insurgency group, Cong-Flicters. Their goal is the purpose of world domination by creating massacres, blackmailing, terrorisms, assassinations and smuggling trade of drugs and weapons of mass destructions. 'The Millennium' At the millennium of 2000, the mysterious virus known as the Stryfe Virus-0 has effected all of superheroes and villains then gone to rampage and killing themselves within a week. UCV learns the virus was released by the Sanctuary of Evil, leading into near beginning of War on Terror. But that’s what not going to happened, the superhuman population were decimated to none and it causes going rampant or depowered them forever. Despite the losses of superhumans after they eradicated before it unleashes a deadlier virus, they developed the Clone-o-verse, the most dangerous project of all races; Super Soldier Serums, a lethal experiment to create their own private military and security despite the one of their concerns of creating virus and the unforgotten G.E.A.R Projects. 'From War on Terror to Arab Spring' On September 11, 2001, the greatest terrorist attack has destroyed the World Trade Center in New York City and thus begins the War on Terror in October. The U.S. and NATO invaded Afghanistan and Iraq to overthrow the dictatorships and established democratic government but the insurgency has begun. While the allied military are focusing on the mission, the Megacorporations are donating the military sectors for fight against terrorism and the Division are focusing on supernatural threats from around the world. They aim to keep the world save from unknown cultist groups, serving to this unknown pagan gods of Chaos. Year after year until the Economic Crisis began in 2007, leading stock markets crashes and the government funds went to run amok. Nations went spread into chaos, riots has taken into the streets, blaming the government for responsible of weak bailouts and halting or cancelled their projects; some they avoided, others were not involved including the Divisions and the Megacorporations. Some they think that the cyber-terrorists are responsible for the crisis. Then, the Arab Spring came in December 18, 2010, the Arab World has transformed into democracy; Tunisia is the first to fall, Egypt changed, Libya liberated, Syria succumbs and Iran has been isolated by the free world’s sanctions. But one nation that is the United Arab Osman is under siege into civil war by three factions: the Sunni militia from the West, the Shia liberation army from the East and the Kurdish military, allegedly funded and supported by Iran and China then turned their back on them when they decided to end supporting the dictatorship after they learned their violations on their trust and recognized the transitional council as the legitimate government; so too as Russia as they ended their trade on oil and natural gas to the Osmanese government after they've learned the allegation of supporting and slush funding the terrorist group in Chechnya. After months of intense fighting, the United Transitional Council of Osman were victorious when they captured the coastal capital of Ethiad City, overthrown the dictatorship and his one-party nation and formed democracy. The Kurdish army now turned into extremist terrorist and insurgent group as they moved to the troubled countries of Talibastan and the Arab Republic of Zabibah, leaving their former country to abandon their campaign of terror while the Private Military Contractors from OLMN for much and less from UCV to maintain order, peace and security. As the Crisis is over and the Revolution ended, the world as we know it has changed forever. But now it is the time is set the change the world... Category:Origins and Stories